Qwardians
History Creation Echoing the positive matter universe is the antimatter universe of Qward. Legends tell of its origins as a dimension where evil is worshipped. Though the world of Qward occupies the same relative position in the antimatter universe as the world of Oa does in the positive matter universe, the planet Earth serves as an unusually frequent link to the opposite universe. Qwardians are generally of human size and shape, and are almost identical in appearance. Perhaps a eugenics program or genetic tampering has homogenized the population, but there have been a number of superpowered Qwardians throughout the years. The humanoids of Qward have unusually large eyes, the iris of which can dilate widely, allowing excellent night vision. Eons ago, before the universe of Qward embraced evil, the wise men of their time placed a secret treasure in a golden obelisk. Over the millennia, the Qwardians would try to open the obelisk and seize its mythical rewards. Ten billion years ago, the Anti-Monitor was born on the moon of Qward. He grew to power in the antimatter universe, easily taking control of Qward. The Anti-Monitor formed his own army of warriors, the Thunderers of Qward. He took the elite of the Thunderers as his personal guard, changing them into shadow demons with his vast power. The Anti-Monitor reached out across time and space and learned of the Monitor, created in the positive matter universe. Born on the moon of Oa, the Monitor had studied the universe, and also learned of his counterpart. The ensuing battle lasted one million years, as each was stalemated by the other's power, until a simultaneous attack backlashed upon the fighters. They would remain incapable of thought or movement for billions of years. The Weaponers of Qward One thousand diurnas ago, as the natives of Qward measure time, Rengan the Abominable harnessed the power of the heavens, sending a lightning bolt at the monolith. The skies were drained of energy for an age afterwards, but it was no use, the magical obelisk remained. Yokal the Atrocious, the founder of the Weaponers of Qward, attempted to topple the obelisk and break it open by the crushing force of its own weight. Bringing mammoth wild beasts from far off planets, Yokal chained the creatures and goaded them to pull the obelisk down. The terrific force of the beasts broke the chains, thousands of Qwardians were killed in the resulting mayhem. Still the obelisk remained. The formation of the Weaponers of Qward marked the first time in known history that the Qwardians were united under one ruler, other than the Anti-Monitor. The Chief Weaponer was the highest position one could hope to attain in the antimatter universe. Presumably, Yokal the Atrocious was the first of many Chief Weaponers. Yokal would be required to choose his second in command, the Master Thunderer, commander of the Thunder Guard, an elite group of the best Weaponers. The Thunderers were armed with "qwa-bolts," a devastating throwing weapon resembling yellow lightning bolts. Kept in a quiver on the Thunderer's back, the effects of the qwa-bolt were either disintegration, scorching heat, or explosive force upon impact with a target. Presumably a Thunderer chooses the qwa-bolt he believes is the most appropriate for combat. The qwa-bolt could also be used to impale an enemy, but usually only in hand-to-hand combat. On some occasions, the Thunderers have used bolts of "Q energy" to defeat more formidable targets. Aside from offensive weaponry, the Thunderers occasionally carried yellow shields. Assassination was commonplace amongst the Weaponers of Qward, and was used as a tool for self-promotion. Aside from the Thunder Guard, there were the Destroyers, armed with energy rifles, rather than qwa-bolts. The mystery of the golden obelisk deepened over time. Two diurnas ago, Vestry the Thinker theorized there should be someone born with a mind containing unknown power to dwarf all other forms of energy. He called this power Ergono, and the Qwardians sought out the possessor of that power. Approximately one hundred years ago, the Weaponers of Qward embarked on a project to duplicate the power rings of the Green Lantern Corps. At some point in their history, the Weaponers trapped an unnamed Green Lantern in Qward. They tried to remove his ring for study but failed, and the power ring vanished. In the years to come, the Weaponers would find greater success. The Green Lantern Corps On Oa, in the positive matter universe, Sinestro, the Green Lantern of Korugar, was found guilty of misusing the power ring. He had subjugated his homeworld in the name of order and terrorized his people. Sinestro was stripped of his power ring and honors, and placed beyond the reach of the Guardians of the Universe and the Green Lantern Corps. This completely unhinged Sinestro. He saw the Guardians, too, had succumbed to chaos. Sinestro believed the Corps had turned against him, and he swore to become the bringer of chaos. With a burst of emerald energy, Sinestro dissolved into nothingness, crossing the gateway between universes. He was banished to the antimatter universe of Qward. The positive matter universe would not be free of the renegade for long. The arrival of a deposed Green Lantern on Qward did not go unnoticed. The Weaponers of Qward had use for Sinestro, he would help them complete their power ring project. Sinestro rose in power in Qward, allying himself with the dread Weaponers. With their technology, Sinestro would strike back at their mutual foes, the Guardians of the Universe. Some Qwardians wanted to escape the rule of the evil Weaponers. Telle-Teg was a record keeper in the citadel of the Weaponers. He learned of their transformer bridge to the positive matter universe and heard broadcasts from Earth. Telle-Teg wished to follow the example of the Pilgrims and lead his friends to a new world. He learned the secret location of the bridge and set off a deto-flare to distract the bridge guards. Plunging through the transformer bridge, the Qwardian rebel's atoms were altered from antimatter to matter. Arriving in Coast City, California, Telle-Teg studied Earth and decided it would be a good place to escape to. He was ready to return to Qward when he narrowly missed being killed by a qwa-bolt thrown by a Qwardian Destroyer. The infantry of the Weaponers, Destroyers carried the yellow lightning bolts to throw as spears. A circular hole appeared in the wall next to Telle-Teg, it was caused by the qwa-bolt. The Qwardian refugee managed to elude his pursuer. Telle-Teg knew only one man might be able to save him: Green Lantern. Hal Jordan was approached by the odd-looking man and asked to contact Green Lantern. Telle-Teg knew Jordan and Green Lantern were rivals for the love of Carol Ferris, but he did not realize the test pilot and ring wielder were one and the same. At Ferris Aircraft, Jordan left Telle-Teg to change into Green Lantern. While he was away, the Destroyer chose to strike. Telle-Teg shoved Green Lantern out of the path of an oncoming qwa-bolt, giving the ring wielder a chance to retaliate against the Destroyer. The Weaponer's shield easily deflected the power ring's green beam, right back at the emerald crusader. Green Lantern willed himself invisible to capture the Destroyer, but was distracted by Telle-Teg. The peaceful Qwardian had been grazed by the qwa-bolt aimed for Green Lantern. The Destroyer took the distraction as an opportunity to escape, as he had succeeded in his mission, Telle-Teg was dead. In Qward, the Weaponers had surrounded Telle-Teg's group. Kramen of the Weaponers ordered their death if they did not surrender. Rather than face a life sentence in a ray-cell, the rebels stood their ground. As the Destroyers opened fire, their cannons were deflected by an emerald shield. Green Lantern had arrived to save the rebels! He brought them to the positive matter universe, leaving them on an asteroid for their own safety. The grateful Qwardians gave Green Lantern important information: the Weaponers were planning to steal the power batteries of the Green Lantern Corps. The Qwardians were watching Earth, planning to one day invade the positive matter world. An experimental aircraft undergoing testing at Ferris Aircraft gained the attention of the Weaponers. A trio of Thunderers were dispatched to Earth to destroy the aircraft and set back Earth's defenses that much further. Armed with qwa-bolts and yellow shields, the Thunderers overwhelmed Green Lantern, crashing an aircraft hanger on top of him. The emerald warrior soon recovered and trounced his foes. Two Qwardian operatives, Drik and Chomin, came to Earth posing as travelling salesmen. Coincidentally, they took up lodging in the same boarding house as Green Lantern's friend and confidant Tom "Pieface" Kalmaku. The spies noticed a connection between Green Lantern and the Ferris Aircraft company, as the ring wielder made frequent appearances in the vicinity of the aerospace facilities. Using a B-Stage Image Repeater, the Qwardians created an exact duplicate of Ferris Aircraft some fifty miles out in the desert. Returning from a mission out in the desert, Green Lantern thought he had miscalculated the distance he had travelled. The emerald crusader thought he was just over tired, he even thought he saw Hal Jordan walking across the Ferris grounds. Entering his dressing room in an aircraft hanger, Green Lantern began to charge his ring on the invisible power battery, only to find it was not there. Ferris Aircraft disappeared, leaving the stunned hero in the middle of the desert. The Qwardians had watched Green Lantern's movements and duplicated them in the real Ferris Aircraft. They were able to use an "object transmitter" to bring the invisible battery to their room. Though they still could not see or touch the battery, a "Q-Ray" was used to cast the battery's shadow on the wall. As the Qwardians had spied on Green Lantern, another person was spying on them. Tom Kalmaku had been up on the roof of his boarding house trying to fix his landlady's television antenna when he was bombarded with thought images from the hidden Qwardians. The spies were sending information back to Qward regarding the success of their mission, and those transmissions were picked up by Kalmaku. Green Lantern found his way back to the real Ferris Aircraft, but his battery was no longer there. After he was told of Kalmaku's story, the ring wielder tried to get back his battery, but could not catch up to it. The battery had been sent to Qward. A squadron of tank-like "vekos" were sent to destroy the emerald crusader but their veko-bolts had no effect. The Weaponers withdrawn, they would wait until Green Lantern's power ring had lost its twenty four hour charge by placing the battery within a yellow dome. However, the dome had the tiniest of holes in it, and the green beam slipped through the pin hole and hammered its way out from the non-yellow inside of the dome. Green Lantern retrieved his battery but it could not recharge the ring in the antimatter universe of Qward. The Weaponers had been monitoring Green Lantern's thoughts and knew he would be helpless. They quickly surrounded the dome and ambushed the ring wielder when he emerged. Green Lantern was blasted with yellow-firing ray guns and killed. The victory was only an illusion, though, as Green Lantern had willed himself invisible and slipped away before the Weaponers learned the truth. The two Qwardian spies were captured once Green Lantern charged his ring in the positive matter universe. For their next attack on Green Lantern, Qwardian scientists built a robot called Gnaxos. The mechanical being was programmed to find a way to eliminate the ring wielder. For the first part of his plan, Gnaxos created a missile to seek and destroy Green Lantern. In the positive matter universe, the missile sped towards its target, but had to deal with Tom Kalmaku first. The Eskimo mechanic jumped in the way to protect Green Lantern. An energy force from the missile tossed Kalmaku out of the way. Even though the missile itself was red, the power ring had no effect over it. Green Lantern took the missile outside the city where he tricked it into hitting an old barn. Returning to the side of his fallen friend, Green Lantern found Kalmaku blanketed by an aura of yellow radiation. His friend's heart was slowing down and the ring could not save him. Jordan went back to the downed missile to search for clues. Though the missile did appear red, it was actually yellow. Red lights within its casing gave the yellow shell a red appearance. The Green Lantern correctly surmised the involvement of the Weaponers of Qward and set out to the antimatter universe. Kiman, the Chief Weaponer, had expected the arrival of Green Lantern. He offered the ring wielder the antidote for Kalmaku as the prize for defeating Gnaxos, the champion of Qward. Green Lantern had no choice but to accept the challenge, and faced off against his robotic adversary in a vast arena. He hoped to end the battle quickly but saw Gnaxos was a formidable opponent. An emerald battering ram proved ineffectual against the robot, it had changed its gray metal to yellow. Radiant energy fired from the eye of Gnaxos, but this was only a ruse. Gnaxos used the energy beams to send thought messages to the Green Lantern. Gnaxos had somehow overridden its programming, and meant to disobey its Qwardian masters. It gave the antidote to Green Lantern and stood against the Qwardians. Though it had thought it would stand alone, Green Lantern would not leave his new friend in peril. A stray shot from the Weaponers ended Gnaxos' mechanical life. Green Lantern returned to Earth to administer the antidote to Kalmaku. Battling Hal Jordan After their repetitive failures, the Weaponers chose to use an operative with a bit more experience in dealing with Green Lanterns. Sinestro of Korugar wished to prove himself to the Weaponers by destroying one of their common enemies, the Green Lantern of Earth. He struck at Hal Jordan by causing the one hundred thousand citizens of Valdale, California to vanish. The renegade Green Lantern knew of the weaknesses of the power ring and exploited those faults in his plans. Sinestro's ego clouded his judgement, and he was unprepared for Jordan's resourcefulness and was captured in an emerald energy bubble. Following the Guardians' orders, Jordan left Sinestro imprisoned in Qward. There, the villain was encased in a green force bubble from which he could do no harm. The next time Sinestro returned, he was armed with a yellow power ring created in Qward. The ring was attuned to the Korugarian, and like Green Lantern power rings, could communicate with its wearer. In Sinestro's case, it spoke in Korugarian. Sinestro needed to stalk Green Lantern and absorb the green energy to power his yellow ring. The ex-Green Lantern of Korugar tried to win Jordan over to his side, but the Green Lantern of Earth could not be swayed. Sinestro fought the Green Lantern Corps twice, both times he was defeated. The leadership of Qward was tumultuous at best, power and evil were celebrated. Prestige was won on Qward by contest, each reprehensible deed could score points in the championship of evil. Sinestro was a frequent competitor, and a high scorer in these contests. His regular opponents were Qwardians such as Gypo-Bax, Gyn-Gryngg, Borbrydi, and Karo-Thynn. The deposed Green Lantern was guided in part by his manager, Magot, and came close to winning the contest on two occasions, but was ultimately defeated by Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Aside from the Weaponers and Sinestro, there were other powerful Qwardians in the antimatter universe. Power Ring of The Crime Syndicate of Qward was given a magical ring and battery by a mystic named Volthoom. With these weapons, he equalled the power of a Green Lantern. The Crime Syndicate had powers and identities modeled after members of the Justice League of America. The Crime Syndicate included Johnny Quick, a superspeedster with a costume resembling the Flash; Owlman, a criminal mastermind similar to the Batman; Superwoman, with Amazon strength and a magic lasso; and Ultraman, with powers similar to Superman. When they first arrived in the positive matter universe, they had attempted to destroy both the JLA and the Justice Society of America. The Syndicate was defeated and imprisoned in an inter-dimensional limbo by the heroes of the positive matter universe. Resistance to the Weaponers of Qward was growing in the antimatter universe. To offset the murmurs of dissent, Chief Weaponer Kiman promised to break open the Golden Obelisk of Qward. He set the Weaponers Council to the task that had foiled Qwardians through the ages. The most powerful weapon known was the power ring of a Green Lantern, but it would do no good, as the power beam had no effect over yellow. Recalling the theories of Vestry the Thinker, the Qwardians sought out the fabled power of Ergono. The Qwardians found the mind that secretly possessed such power on Earth. Olivia Reynolds, a toy saleswoman and rival of Hal Jordan's had been unaware of her power. Known as the "U-Mind," Reynold's mind sustained an entire alien race, the Lenglyns of Lengyl. The death of Olivia Reynolds would spell certain doom for the Lenglyns. The Qwardians zeroed in on Reynolds with a teleportation beam. It took a few hours to work, hours in which Reynolds became ill and was rushed to the hospital. Hal Jordan found out about Reynold's predicament and paid her a visit as Green Lantern. Dr. Eli Bentley was in charge of Reynold's care. He could not explain his patient's strange fever and accepted the help of Green Lantern. The power ring detected a molecular distortion wave, leading directly to Reynolds. Along with Dr. Bentley, Green Lantern entered the antimatter universe of Qward. A purple shaft of light followed their arrival on Qward. It was a teleportation arc, transporting a warrior patrol to the site of the Green Lantern. The first six Weaponers fell before Green Lantern but the next patrol had a new weapon. Strangely, the weapon had deadly effect, even against the power ring. A Qwardian rescued Green Lantern and the doctor, teleporting them a safe distance away. This unnamed Qwardian was a member of the resistance to the Weaponers and sacrificed his life to save the men from Earth. Green Lantern used his power ring sparingly, so as not to attract the attention of any pursuers. He and Dr. Bentley disguised themselves as minstrels and found their way to Qwardeen, capital city of Qward. They found themselves in a crowd watching Kiman's attempt to crack open the Golden Obelisk. With the power of Olivia Reynold's U-Mind, the obelisk was shattered. The Qwardians were dismayed to find there was nothing inside the obelisk except a message from their ancestors. The voice told them the obelisk had been designed to give Qward a goal to reach. Over centuries, the scientific advances in the antimatter universe were made in an effort to break the obelisk. In the confusion, Green Lantern and Dr. Bentley escaped with Olivia. The Qwardians later turned their attentions to Earth once more, but were faced with the power of the Justice League of America. The Destroyers were defeated and sent back to the antimatter universe. The Weaponers sought to obtain the power of Star Sapphire's gem stone to add to their might. The intervention of Superman and Green Lantern foiled their plans. After Star Sapphire was defeated Green Lantern returned her to Coast City. Watching them fly off, Superman was ambushed by a Qwardian Thunderer, the bolt of Qwa-energy knocked out the Man of Steel and he was taken prisoner. Superman regained consciousness in the antimatter universe. After a brief, futile struggle, he was treated with Q energy and secured to a crystalline orb. Satellite lenses amplified the power of Qward's twin suns, focusing the power on Superman and creating the Q-Field. A dimensional gateway opened in the skies above Metropolis, as the Q-Field was flowing from the body of Superman. Led by Chief Weaponer Kiman, the Qwardians were unopposed by humankind as they claimed the Earth as New Qward. Although all organic beings were immobilized, inorganic beings were not. The android superhero Red Tornado stood against the Qwardian domination of Earth. Kiman escaped through the dimensional warp, retreating to Qward. Red Tornado followed, only to be led into a trap. By focusing Q-energy at the gateway, the Weaponers caught Red Tornado in the rift between the positive and antimatter universes. The Weaponers could not hold Red Tornado for long, his whirlwind powers went through the Q-field, Superman, and the crystal orb. His android body created a rate of vibration that could shatter the field and absorb the energy of the crystal. Superman was freed by overloading the crystal and finally shattering it as well. It was a simple matter for the heroes of Earth to defeat the Weaponers' latest plan. The Qwardian colonists that remained on Earth overcame their society's evil and they peacefully settled in the Australian outback. In the antimatter universe, the High Council of the Weaponers of Qward decreed there would be no further contact with Earth. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon In Other Media *In Green Lantern: First Flight, Sinestro meets with a multi-limbed Qwardian on a planet in the positive matter universe in order to forge a yellow Power Ring and Power Battery from the stolen Yellow Impurity. After completing the task, the creature disappears into another universe. *The Qwardians make an appearance in Batman: The Brave and the Bold animated series in the Episode: Cry Freedom Fighter! This version of the race are described from being an alien world instead of the Anti-Matter Universe. Its inhabitants were enslaved by the Weaponers of Qward under the leadership of the Chairman who proceeds to send infiltrators to corrupt planet Earth. These spies were unmasked by Batman and Plastic Man who were aided by Uncle Sam. Afterwards, they receive a distress signal from Telle-Neg of Qward who asks for their help to liberate his homeworld until he was captured by the Thunderers of Qward. Batman, Plastic Man and the Freedom Fighters later travel to Qward where they find the populace scared of their rulers and unwilling to engage in acts of freedom. This was until Plastic Man inspires them to rise up against injustice leading to the eventual defeat of the Chairman's tyrannical rule. Links *http://glcorps.dcuguide.com/profile.php?name=qwardians Category:Races Category:Teams